Iris
by And all that you can fake
Summary: When everything feels like the movies, you bleed just to know you're alive.


Alone in the corridor, head bent, eyes closed, tears splashing to the ground. That's how Beck first sees Jade. And he knows, he just knows that he has to have her. Her eyes follow him around the room.

"Troubles," Beck guesses. Jade glares and scuffs her Converse on the floor. She scraps her hair back messily and cocks her head.

"Yes," she says airily, raising one eyebrow, "you." Beck smiles and walks a little bit closer. He reaches out a hand, and Jade shakes her head.

"I'm not going to kidnap you."

"I'm not going to let you have the chance." Jade snaps, taking her first proper look at him – the strange look etched on his tanned features, the happy Disney-style grin. That surprises her. He doesn't look at her like she's just a piece of meat. Though she persuades her face to suppress a smile, she nods in acknowledgement.

"I have to get to class," Beck says gently, not wanting to leave her. "See you."

"Bye." Jade replies, letting herself feel deflated but not showing it on her face, "See you too."

"You'll be okay?" Jade looks to the ground, smiling involuntarily.

"I'm a big girl."

"I know," he says, a little dubiously, for she was looking so childlike in her pleated skirt and ponytail. "I know."

* * *

Summer vacation whips round before he sees her again, and he finds himself thinking about the girl. He searches for her on social networks, telling himself that he'd see her in school soon anyway.

But he sees her much quicker than he had anticipated - in the local newspaper.

"Son, isn't this a girl from your school?" Beck looks up, not that interested at first. His dad passes him the newspaper and he chokes on his cereal.

"Are you okay?" His mom asks, patting him on the back. "Oh dear. What a shame! Were you friends with her?"

"You could say that," he whispers, his throat dry. He scans the rest of the story.

_Local girl, Jade West, beaten and drugged by stepfather, while mother passed out due to alcohol poisoning. In critical condition we urge family and friends to visit ASAP. _

* * *

She's back at school when it's time. He double takes when he sees her - but there's no mistaking who it was. She's caked in makeup, her eyes raccoony.

"What _are_ you wearing?" He eyes her sheer mini skirt and bright purple camisole. She was wearing gray combat boots on her feet and she was carrying a black coffee.

"Clothes," she says, just as sarcastic as before. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Mm." Jade falters. Beck can see that.

"Don't you like them?" Jade raises her eyebrow. Beck notices that it's pierced.

"Who did that? You're thirteen!"

"My mom's friend," Jade says casually. "It's nice, isn't it!" Beck shrugs.

"I guess."

* * *

"Take it off."

"What?"

"The makeup."

"What?" Jade repeats. "No."

"Okay," he says, unfazed. "Wanna sleep over?" Jade smiles. They were getting closer.

"If your mom lets us."

"I'm sure she will." He was right, so Jade got her stuff and they hopped back on the bus, back to Beck's house. "Did you eat lunch?"

"Yeah." Jade lies. "Burrito."

* * *

"Jade, honey, have you got makeup remover?"

"No, Holly, I forgot!" Jade says to Beck's mother. "I'll just take it off when I get home." Mrs Oliver frowns.

"It's caked on, honey, why? You're a pretty little thing, too." She sighs. "I'll get some." Jade lowers her eyes. "What's wrong?" She cups Jade's cheek and she winces. "What?" Mrs Oliver gets the wipe and gently rubs it against her cheek. "Oh my! Jade!" There is a hideous patch of green-purple that shouldn't be on a little girl's face. Jade is hugged tightly, where she just shakes her head ever so slightly.

"Who did this?" Holly says. "Who did this?"

* * *

"What are those on your arm?" Beck asks in the low light of his room.

"Cat scratches," Jade says, not missing a beat.

"It doesn't look like it."

"No?"

"No." He pauses. "Who did that? Was it..."

"It wasn't my mom, dumbo."

"Your stepdad?"

"Yeah. I'm used to it."

"Did..."

"What?"

"Those cuts, on your arm?" Jade's eyes widen. "Jade, no?"

"No." Jade echos, blinking rapidly. He sees the truth in her eyes. _Of course I did it._

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jade pauses.

"Only when I want it to."

"Why would you want to hurt yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Does anyone know about this?" Jade shakes her head.

"No! Beck, please." Jade pleads. "Don't."

"I won't. Please stop."

"I'll try." Jade says. She never promises, because she can't bear to break one. She can't stop though, she knows it. It goes on, and Beck sees her harming herself time and time again - not outright, just a few too many scratches on her arm, or the way her mouth turns upwards when she "accidentally" catches her thumb with the knife in art.

* * *

She really, genuinely tries to stop cutting herself properly, not with her sharp scissors, but sometimes the cuts itch so _badly, _then the cycle is restarted.

"I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, I can't understand!"

"_Why are you angry at me!" _Jade screams. "I don't understand either!"

"I can't deal with this, Jade," Beck says when they are 16. He scraps his long hair back and shakes his head. "I can't do this anymore!" He is still shaking his head as he walks away. She tries to call after him but the only words that come out of her mouth are,

"Don't call!"

* * *

And so the girl in the corridor is alone, once again.

**A/N: **

**This was based on the song Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. I hope you've listened to that, but if you haven't, check it out. It keeps me going in tough times. :)**


End file.
